Hacksaw
Hacksaw 'is a hero in the mobile and Steam versions of Kingdom Rush. He is unlocked by paying $4,99 as an in-app purchase (iOS) or by completing the campaign (Steam). Description ''For a Gnomish inventor, giant oak trees or colossal foes make no difference. Riding in his Mechanical Marvel/Contraption, he can shred anything in his path. Gangway... Gnome behind the wheel! Hacksaw himself is tiny, not even able to stand eye to eye with a goblin. Yet in his mechanical suit he is as wide as a Forest Troll and armed to the teeth. What he lacks in speed he makes up with brilliant invention and raw power. Stats Statistics Skills '''Flying Sawblade : Learnt at level 2. Throws a blade that bounces off several enemies dealing 45 true damage for each hit. Cooldown: 8 seconds. Tiiiimber : Learnt at level 4. Instantly kills an enemy with a drill. Strategy *Hacksaw has some of the best defensive stats in-game, allowing him to be reliable blocker (thanks to his armor). On paper, the damage of his basic attack is low ‒ Hacksaw at level 10 has almost the same damage stat as Oni at level 4 (18-53 damage), but number can be deceiving because it only reflects normal attack damage. *As he moves rather slowly, players should not move him around much, but instead keep him near Barrack choke points where he can gain firepower support from towers. *Flying Sawblade deals True Damage, the damage dealt can stack up to very high when there are only two or three enemies in the area. Try to create such circumstances with Barracks and Reinforcements to exploit the full potential of the skill. It can be used at flying enemies once they've approached Hacksaw. *Tiiiimber can be used alongside towers' instant kills (Sniper Shot and Death Ray) to take out annoying enemies. **Although Oni's Death Strike cools down faster, Tiiiimber ALWAYS instantly kills (there is the only one exception; the enemy under Demon Lord's infernal shield), so it is far more reliable. Hacksaw at level 10 can kill at least 2 and up to 3 Forest Trolls by himself under 60 seconds. Meanwhile, Oni at level 10 also can kill 3 in less than a minute when luck is on his side. But if luck doesn't trigger instant kill in time, he will get killed after 30 seconds. **Tiimber does negate Fallen Knight becoming Spectral Knight. On the other hand, it does not negate death effects of certain enemies that Death Strike does negate when it successfully instant kills a foe: ***Worg Rider dismount ***Abomination death explosion ***Lycan's transformation Related Upgrades * Spiked Armor (3 Stars) **When attacked, soldier's spiked armor return a percent of the damage received to the attacker. (10% reflection of damage, dealt as True Damage) Quotes *"Timber! Hoo hoo haa haa!" *"Cowabunga!" *"Bazinga!" *"Ridiculous!" *''(upon death) "I am not finished!"'' Trivia *As one of the few gnomes in the game, Hacksaw may be related to the owner of the Shop. *Hacksaw's mechanical costume has a green light on the chest. The light could be a reference to the Iron Man hero from the Marvel series, which has a similar white light on his chest. *A Hacksaw is a type of blade used for cutting materials. They're usually used in the early stages of construction. Likewise, to refer to someone or something as 'a hack' is to say that it's not up to the standard that is expected of it. If someone is doing a hack job then they're not as good as a professional, and if something is considered a hack, then it's not as good at its purpose than a properly vetted one. Since Hacksaw is a gnome in a self-constructed robot suit, both he and the suit could be considered 'hacks'. *Hacksaw greatly resembles the Dota 2 hero Timbersaw, both are small people (gnomes) who have a hatred to trees, and thus takes on a suit to protect them. Timbersaw in Dota 2 is also known for tanking lots of damage, similar to what Hacksaw's role. *'"Timber! Hoo hoo haa haa!"' ** The laughing bit is a little odd, but Timber! is what lumberjacks and others in similar professions shout when a tree is being cut down, as a warning to those around to get the merry hell out of its way and avoid getting crushed. Sound advice. Timber is also the word used to describe wood intended to be used for construction. *'"Cowabunga!"' ** Popularized by the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles character Michelangelo. It's surfer slang for "Whoo hoo!". *'"Bazinga!"' ** Another phrase popularised by a TV character, this time Sheldon Cooper in The Big Bang Theory. Again, it's a phrase meaning "That went well." *'"Ridiculous!"' ** From the way it's spoken, it sounds like a take on the Riddikulus spell from Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, a spell used to turn a boggart's illusions back against it. Gallery photo 3-7.jpg|Hacksaw in his suit photo 5-6.jpg|Buzz saw! photo 3-6.jpg|Hacksaw's Insta-kill Drill Hacksaw death.jpg|Hacksaw's death Hacksaw in action.gif|Hacksaw in action Images-0.jpg|Hacksaw design Category:Kingdom Rush Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Melee Heroes